Easier to Sleep
by Kitty Invictus
Summary: Ok this is just a short one shot for Brennan and Shalimar.


Easier to Sleep

By: ShalCat-Kitty

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

This is just a short one shot for Brennan and Shalimar. It could take place at any time throughout the series so imagine it's in your favorite season. Pretty well it's a little bit of explanation and two poems (more like a bunch of thoughts strung together) but I still like it. I hope you guys do to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The call came into sanctuary in the late morning and Brennan and Shalimar left to go solve the problem.

A desperate caller, an old friend of Shalimar's had needed their help.

Where they were going was far off and even in the helix it took them until late afternoon.

When they got there she was already dead. There was nothing they could do. Other than the body there was no evidence. Even with her stronger senses, Shalimar found nothing. It looked like a suicide. A bullet to the brain.

"She would never do this." Shalimar sobbed into Brennan's shoulder. By this time it was getting late into the night.

Brennan spoke into his com ring "Guy's. It's too late and Shalimar is beat. I think we'll find somewhere to stay for the night and head back in the morning."

He led the sobbing feral to a motel close by and paid for a room. He tucked her in then stretched out on the couch across the room.

It was later that night and Shalimar thought to herself.

_There is no escape_

_He's everywhere_

_I can sense him_

_I can smell him_

_I can't sleep_

_When he's so close_

_I can't stop_

_I think about him_

_His dark hair_

_Puppy dog eyes_

_Sarcastic smile_

_He had comforted me_

_Not just today_

_But when I'm down_

_He's there to help_

_He's so sweet_

_I think I might love him_

_I think I have for a while_

_How could I not?_

_It's torture_

_To know that he's there_

_Over on the couch_

_Just across the room_

_I'm tempted_

_To go to him_

_What would he think?_

_If I were Emma I'd know_

_I'm laying here_

_I think_

_And it hurts_

_To think about him_

_To not think about him_

_What can I do?_

Finally she got up the nerve. She actually got out of bed and walked over to the couch. She stood there for a moment then she reached down and slightly touched his shoulder.

He turned over and looked up at her questioningly. She seemed so small.

"I can't sleep." She whispered it so quietly he wasn't even sure she had said anything. It was dark and he wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a tear rolling slowly down her cheek.

He stood up at once and pulled her against his chest. She was shaking. He slowly pulled her toward the bed and helped her lay down once again. She seemed calmer now. As he went to go back to the couch, a small hand snaked around his wrist. "No" she said.

He sat down on the bed next to her and cautiously ran his fingers through her hair.

"Don't leave me." She whispered. He slid under the blankets with her and she curled up on his chest almost as if she were a cat.

"Never." He whispered back.

After a few moments her breathing relaxed as she fell asleep. It was now that Brennan thought to himself.

Look at her 

_She's so small _

_Fragile_

_Beautiful_

_How could I ever say no_

_To some one like her_

_No _

_Not just someone like her_

_Her only her_

_She is mine_

_I am hers_

_We both know that_

_But now_

_She practically invited me_

_Into her bed_

_I'm pinching myself_

_Am I dreaming?_

_She is right here_

_On me_

_In the same bed_

_How did I ever deserve her?_

_Why did she choose me?_

_I run my fingers through her hair_

_As I have dreamed of doing_

_How many times?_

_I've lost count_

_I could get used to this_

_In quite a hurry_

_In fact_

_I already love this feeling_

_If I could spend every night_

_Holding her close_

_It would be heaven_

And so they said nothing of the night before to their friends back at sanctuary the next day.

The next night when the others had gone to sleep Brennan stared at the ceiling. He silently wished he could go back to the previous night and have her there with him. Almost as if in reply to his thoughts, he heard a small creak as his door opened then he felt the bed dip.

The small figure curled up on his chest without a word. He didn't need to ask why. He already knew. It was easier to sleep, for both of them.


End file.
